loss of a friend for lying womanizer
by Jr23rod
Summary: i know that i need new title if you can think of one pleases. let me know sam tucker have made big mistake of leaving danny for player gregor/elliot who just want to have "good time with sam" just watched danny phantom episode doubled cross my hearts i person see that gregor/elliot is just player or womanizer
1. Chapter 1

**don't own danny phantom or Kim possible or other show or comic**

three person view

Sam was yell at Danny for spying on her date but danny didn't have spy on her because he was with Kim Possible and Ron Stopable at meeting with JR and his team about a train week that comeing up in the summer. Danny was trying to tell sam that he didn't spying on her see dare with Gregorgor/Elliot( who is womanizer and player.)

Tucker said "Danny you did spy on her i saw it myself."

Danny said "i was at a meeting with my other friends that i have. just at the place sam was with gregor at". Sam and Tucker said "we aren't friend anything you asshole and don't ask us for anything again."

Danny then said "ok then just remembered, that so you may need my help, i will said no to you and close the door on your face."

gregor pov

"good now that Danny and Sam Tucker aren't friend now. we can go on" said I to dash and a-list of Casper high.

 **end of** **chapter one**

 **please review and leave a comment and sorry for short chapter i will try to make it longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**don't own danny phantom or other characters at all**

 **gregor pov**

"great now Danny isn't friend wirth Sam, Dash now you can beat the living sh $ of Danny and you won't get in trouble with her or the school dash and i get a rich plaything i can get money from." i said. Star said "this is just very mean to do that to Danny who didn't do anything to us without clause."

 **star pov**

"i wouldn't be part of this at all so find a new best friend Paulina you are very shallow person" said i. i walk with my boyfriend Kwan who agree with me on this sh $ plan n order to beat up danny. i get piss just think about it try to steal from sam and put tucker in different school for beeing flame for to. do they know that Danny is phantom and work for Kim possible or is friend with great JR or that he have a army at his black and call. men they just stupid not know this thing about thier classmate. the reason that Kwan amd i know because we see him on Kim Possible website. need tell Danny about this now.

 **Kwan pov.**

hearing what star have said i know that i can't be friend with dash anymore. Dash why are you so stupid to follow Gregor. he going put you in jail for this. i should've be friend with Danny Sam and Tucker instead of Dash at least they know how to have fun don't get in trouble, and i can get to meet my idols the great Demon Samurai man that will be great. if i ask Danny nicely that i may to meet her.

 **three person view.**

Star and Kwan went to talk to Danny about what to do with gregor and A-list plan. they look everywhere for Danny and couldn't find Danny in school. So they check out at new hang out for teen and high schooler will be at. they fnd him at vip services of place looking at beautiful garden. they sit down and began to talk and try to stop gregor plans for Sam and Tucker. last kwan meet Demon Samurai while talking on phone.

 **please review and next chapter the talking and meeting some important people**


	3. Chapter 3

**don't own any of the characters or thier show**

Kwan sit down talk to Danny what will happpem to him and to his ex friends. Danny said "Great just when i told them i will not help them at all andthis happen i don't know what to do".

Star ask what about JR he have to know what to do. Danny said " Star that good ideas let me call him right now. So Danny call JR but go Demon Samurai who pick up the phone. Kwan went nuts because he was talking to his idol. She said JR can't come to phone now he is very busy. So they have nice talk and she may show up late to talk to Kwan and Star. Kawn and Star went home very happy about what have happen talking to one of high end person is very hard to do because they are so busy with thier work of saving people, world, or fighting being that could destroy the world.

they come across Gregor and Dash who telling lie about meet JR or Kim Possible at school. Star said "Kwan lets just go home they are going to get it late by them. Kwan said "you are right about that. so they went home told thier family about thier day.

 **Next day**

Danny was talking to JR and told that best way to expose Gregor is to tap him in the act and forced him to tell the truth, here the plan when Dash try to beat you up i have news and principle about the bullying going on there and the school will be shut down for some month for new teachers that will not stand bully at all and the students fair chance to explain their case.

 **please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**don't own any Danny phantom or other characters at all**

Danny was walking to school minding his own business when Dash walk up and said " well its sh $ stain Danny Fenton". Danny look up and saw the news crew filming what going on school ground. Dash and his friend from football team started beat up Danny with baseball bat before tieing up Danny on flag poll and left him there and said "just wait Danny we aren't done yet see you after school if you camd make it". Then Dash hit a nearby person with a bloody bat in the head. the New crew was very angry about what happen to one of most important person on earth.

Mr. Lancer walk and said" you are late Danny that after school detention and i know that you don't play sport see you in after school." Now the new crew even more piss then before because the teacher saw the whole thing and didn't do anything for the young man s that have been injured by a delinquent who should in jail for this.

They walk up to Danny and person who have hit and ask them do they need help. Danny said " he does need help but i am ok and this been happening for long time that teacher don't do anything for students body that is rich popular or in sport team at all."

The new crew said " we are going to show this to the world and hope we aren't too late to help." Danny just sit there and think about what going on and what JR have said to him few months back.

 **flashb** **acks**

 _JR was walking to Danny and said " you don't need to hide thst you can fight but just don't use your power unless their emergency thst you can't avoid it._

 **flashbacks over**

 **Danny pov.**

I thought over and saw i can fight black i am going start what doing what i need to do now i am a hero and members of Kim possible team so no more being a coward. Now Gregor and a-list you guy are going down and i am going to show them reason why you shouldn't have cross us at all.

 **please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**don't own danny phantom or other characters**

Danny was walking to his class and saw Sam, Tucker, and Gregor walking toward him looking piss. Sam yell at Danny come here now you piece of sh $. He walk away form them right into class as the bell ring. the teacher Mrs. Locky who know that Danny is of Kim Possible team started her class and give Sam Tucker and Gregor after school detention for run and belittle Danny in class.

 **Sam pov.**

i really hate Danny now for good reason he keep spying on my date with hot and sexy Gregor. He is so going down now. I started to yell at Danny and call him some name and cures for good measure. that feel good and now i got detention. now i can't go on my date with Gregor now thank to Danny man i really hate you Danny.

 **Tucker pov.**

I keep telling Danny that he need just tell Sam that he love her and now he lost Sam to cool guy Gregor. I don't feel sorry for Danny at all. Danny really need to stop spying on Sam date and needxto stop lying really Kim Possible. and JR here and Danny is going to train with them that is stupid and idiotic move that he could do. i meam that JR is very busy doing thing in space and Kim busy doing her thing as will. So I started yellng at Danny for being lier and spying on Sam call him some name too. Great now I have detention for this good going stupid Danny.

 **Gregor pov.**

Great Sam and Tucker have detention and will ground for few days and i can go go my date with two cheerleader and do them without Sam or Tucker ever know ah ah ah. l need score date with Danny' s sister Jazz and do her as well and leave this carp od place. Let Dash and his friends to down fall that is coming in few weeks. i will have more money in my account and Sam will be my b $& and do anything i said. Thank you Danny Fenton for this. now that i think about Danny why does that name ring a bell oh well its not important anyway i just need finish his week and i will go back home.

 **please review and compliment on the story please thank**


	6. Chapter 6

**don't own Danny phantom or other characters at all**

 **Jazz pov.**

Gregor just ask me out on date. i can't believe that he would do that. I am glad that i said "no" to him and told tim to f$ & off now and i am going to teld Sam that Gregor is a place of s $&. Great Danny told me that Sam Tucker don't believe him at all that Gregor is lying womanizer or someting. Danny also told me that he have stop be a cowardly and started to do something about school bullying problems and JR my crust is helping too. so i will stop hiding too help out.

 **three person view.**

Danny just stop over ten beating and also stop muitl people being shove into locker call out of teacher on thier favorite on popular and sport team. the students was wondering what going on why was Danny doing this he haven't before. when they ask Danny told them he have enough of bullying problems and i was big coward and Sam Tucker told not to do anything at all. the some of students whi know that Danny was prat of team Possible started yelling at Danny for doing sooner said something to him and they also veey piss at Sam Tucker fir this part.

Danny said " i very sorry for no not doing this wooner now that ask you to forgive me for this."

they said " ok we forgiven you talkin your time"'

Danny said "thank the school may be close for few months to fire the teacher and trials.

the students was very happy as soon they heard this and promises help.

 **Sam pov**

Great now i am grounded for detention. maybe i can sneak out to go on my date with Gregor. great my parents what do they want now. Jeremy ask what jave gotten into you Samantha you were nice girl once.

i said "it was Danny who spy on my date with Gregor."

Pamela said "Danny didn't spy on your date with Gregor he was meeting with Kim Possible and JR.

Jeremy said "we were going ask them for logo put on out products but we never go to ask because we also there with our friends who jave bery same idea"'

I said "so what now get out of my room.

my parents said "that i am grounded for two weeks and i can't see Gregor for three weeks. "

If i sneak out i will be in so much more trouble. Now i really hate Danny now. i will get you black for this Danny.

 **Tucker pov**

i am grounded for two weeks and one week of no pda or anyrhing at all. i have to said i am sorry for mean to Danny. i really hate you Danny for this. i hope Sam will be ok she just miss her date with Gregor. so I jave plan for to get back at Danny for geting us in trouble.

 **what would happen next will Danny be in trouble or will it backfired now Tucker and Sam or Tucker and Sam learn th truth abput gregor or not**

 **please review and compliment thank**


	7. Chapter 7

**don't own danny phantom or other characters at all. sorry about misspellings last chapter**

 **three weeks later**

Sam and Tucker was talking about thier plan to get back at Danny for being grounded for yesterday. they decided is to get Danny an ass kick for this and pay a huge fine. what they didn't know that someone was watching them and catch everything that. they have said.

Danny and Jazz was walking to school because Jazz car was broken down last night. they talking about what do about bullying problems. they have some good ideas like having JR and Kim Possible taljng to class about the bullying and what to do or show some moive about bullying at the assemled.

they saw JR and Kim walk down towards them with their team.

Kim said in piss of voice" ok everything is really for assembly and school is canal for day and tomorrow for bullying problems".

JR said" for today its Kim who gaving a speech and show some news qbout bullying after that is my trun and i will show what to some bully are in jail, get kill, or very bad beating. do little play about bout it too. and Jazz i may need your help with some stuff."

Jazz said" i will help and but i need your to talk to Sam and Tucker about Gregor beeing lying womanizer pig."

JR said in jorking voice, " please don't compare Gregor to pigs because pigs have feeling but ok i will help you and Gregor is just piece of sh $ anyway.

Kim said "tomorrow is Avenger and League turn after that is Mystic turn then the next three week is hard because school will be closed for few months for get new teachers.

Danny ask good then now what are we going to do about Gregor.

Ron said "Gregor is going be arrested and a-list will be arrested too for improvement".

 **Sam pov**

i just told Tucker about the fisrt we will have Dash beat up Danny with metals bat and second we will spread rumors about him last is take Danny's cother leave him butt naked in sxhool. no Tucker is not to mean its justice for get us grounded for three do i fleed bad about this we are walking into a kill zone for the trouble maker and popular people will be so in trouble with the law.

 **Tucker pov**

i agreed Danny has gone to far and its time for justice to take place for. i have funny feedings about this we are going get so much trouble and will be exposed for this.

 **Gregor pov**

Great now i need wait for few more weeks then i will be so rich and i have nice harem girl at my black and call. No classes for today and tomorrow giod now will f $# Jazz for said no to me and make her my bitch like Sam is. it was so easy for to make her leave Danny for me and now i need to get her to leave Tucker and i will be set.

 **three person view.**

student are comimg to school now and they are heading to assembly woulding what going on why was Team Possible and JR and his team are here for anyway aren't they so busy with their job. the students who known about Danny know the day have come for bullying and teacher who don't do anything will be so fire and sent to prison for long time to come.

at the stage Kim Possible walk up to the microphone and started to give her speech.

 **please review and have a good week**


	8. Chapter 8

**don't own danny or other characters at all**

 **Kim Possible pov**

As i give my speech about stop bullying. I saw lot of guy undress me with eyes and that Gregor looking at he have won that the lottery. i feels little unease about abput hem he like try to find a way for me to broken up with my boyfriend Ron Stopable or loking at demon samurai. now i will give you my boyfriend Ron so he can speak few world with you.

 **Ron pov.**

Ok Gregor is so going down i thoughts. i give my speech about bullying and how to stand up for yourself if the teacher are beeing total jerk to you or anyone else. i said after i did that the teacher told me that it was uncalled for. i did told that no what happening in this school is uncall for. i said "its JR turn for anti bullying programs."

 **JR pov.**

As i look around and saw a lot of hopeful people that hope that i would bring something cool or show off my stuffs. i begun ask questions about some thing in school. Some students did answers my questions. then i ask other questions about the teacher and how did they handle the bullying problems or other problems. Mr. Lancer ask what are you doing mister JR. i said everything will be answers after tomorrow. i ask you guys have any questions or other sufft before we began my program.

nobody said" anything" or even the teachers.

 **Tucker pov.**

F $& was Danny right. Did Danny really know JR and Kim Possible. Oh no we are going be so much trouble of our revenge on Danny. i need tell Sam stop this before they find out and i they will out what we were going to do. But why are they looking at Gregor like he have something to hide from them. Is Gregor looking at Kim Possible and Demon Samurai like they are piece of meat.

 **Sam pov.**

Great now that our revenge on Danny need stop or we be so much trouble. i don't want to be in jail or something. Wait was Danny was telling the truth. Why is my boyfriend looking at Kim Possible and Demon Samurai like they are rare jewel or something that will make him very rich. I so hope Danny was worng about Gregor if is Danny was right i will be so mad at Danny for being right and very shame for not believing Danny. Plase gods let Danny be worng.

 **three person view.**

As karma have it Sam was very wrong and was very shame for believing that Gregor was in love with her and now Sam is cry her eyes out of saddened and anger at Danny and Gregor.

 **this story is nearly done just two or more chapter to go. sorry for short chapter please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**don't own danny phantom or other characters at all**

 **Gregor pov**

i need to fix my plan to aloud Kim Possible and Demon Samurai. Just think( about them in sexy swimsuit and man i will be so rich and have most important people in my bed. i just need have them break up with thier boyfriend and i am all set for life. I need to breakup with Sam but how? )I know how i will just said" i am moving back home at end of year. then i will have Kim Possible and Demon Samurai as my b $&."

then Sam walk up and ask do you want to be in my group for day Gregor.

i said" Sam we need to talk i am moving back home in Hunge. so we need to break up Sam please understand that i will never leave you at all."

Sam said" i understand Gregor i hope you come by my house two day before you leave so ican gave you are goodbye present."

little did he or Sam know that Gregor is going to prison for long time and paying child support for long time. that Sam will be crying for long time.

 **teachers person view.**

As the students saw what will happen to the bully. they began to be put in group of 10. The teachers end up in different ways from the students. they are going to see what happens to students who was being bullied from his peers. then were also show what to the people who didn't do anything for student. they were fire and sent to prison aiding and betting criminal.

some teacher feel unease about what happening and know some teacher are going to prison for sometime.

 **student pov**

they are having fun with cool stuff that Kim Possible and JR have brought for students to see tools that they use and most cool is really spaceships and robots.

JR ask now who want to go in the simulated of pilot of our spacefigher or robots. you choose and me soon.

the students went carzy about it and form a line for the simulsted f the spacefigher or robots. they have fun for same worthy.

Dash, Gregor and thier friends its was last fun they have for some time.

 **Sam pov**

i walk up to Gregor and hope he will be in my groups with Tucker so we can tell him what out plan for Danny. but i receive some bad news thst Gregor is moving back home at end of year. i know i will give my v card when my parent are not at home.

little did Sam know that Gregor will be sent to prison for long time and that she will lose Danny as friend for forever.

 **please review and compliment thank you sorry if its to fast at some point in the storyline i will try to fix it the best i can**


	10. Chapter 10

**don't own Danny phantom or other characters**

as the students are show what happen to bully and other are having fun with some stuff that JR have brought and Kim Possible show what happen to teacher who don't do anything. they are little unease about bullying problems they have and was scared to tell about it or suffer from Dash and his friends for telling. Dash will beat them up and laughs about not get in trouble for what he did. They will be in trouble with the teachers.

As teachers are getting worse when the students who said that the teacher only care about sport activity then academia score.

Next day

Justice league and Average come and do they thing and said bullying is not a way to go and please stand up and help other with different way form bullying and th teachers who do bullying and don't do anything will be in trouble.

It's was very successfully.

Then Mystic come and did some stuff and said that bullying is not an way to go.

We have lot of information about bullying and teachers won't do anything at all.

The teacher try to get Dash and other a list off but it only made it worst for the teacher and a list.


End file.
